


A short tale.

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Knittingbolt, That's my shippingname for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A short tale.

It begins with a kiss. A drunken kiss, but nevertheless wonderful. 

The hacker and the warrior shared a pint, several stories, and by the end of the night, they were in love. But nothing would have come of it if it Darcy hadn't tripped, and Thor hadn't caught her, brining their faces oh so close.

Proximity really does work wonders where love is concerned. It can't grow when neither thought, nor flesh, is connected. Which is why Darcy needed only one hour to convince Thor it isn't cheating if you're going to break up with your girlfriend the next day. 

It took Jane three days to discover a guilt ridden yet relieved voice message on her phone. And five days before she noticed that Darcy had quit. 

Eight years and two children later, it ends with guilt and hardship, when a stray blast from Loki's scepter ends Darcy's life. 

The dark prince leaves his brother there, weeping over a corpse. Not even the God of Evil could bring himself to the final blow. 

And so ends that tale of love. And just like you, Thor considered it an awfully short one.


End file.
